The Forgotten Tomb
by scorpioryo
Summary: Ryo has gone to Egypt to visit his father, but what will happen to him when the past begins to painfully snap at his heels?
1. Curisity

**The Forgotten Tomb**

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where I got this idea (most likely The Mummy and/or Indiana Jones), nor how it'll all play out. Just what I need: ANOTHER multi-chapter story. And I also have an idea for a story similar, but with a completely different storyline! As always, I'd love to hear your opinion on my work, so please R&R! **

**This is not recommended for children under the age of 13 due to violence, frightening images (no, not like that, ireneotaku!), and language. People of the internet, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous that people may have heard of before reading this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Curiosity**

Ryo sat next to his father around the camp fire along with the other archeologists. He yawned and stretched his pale arms up towards the starry Egyptian night. He was now eighteen, and was invited by his father to come to visit him at his newest excavation site. Ryo was never that interested in the past, especially since he started getting possessed by the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, but he didn't want to disappoint his father, so he came anyway. The boy's been in the foreign country for about a week now, and he can't remember having a long, decent conversation with his father. He was either always working in the new tomb they found, or he was talking excitedly to his co-workers.

"So, Ryo," his father asked, "Are you liking your stay here in Egypt?" Ryo looked up.

"Oh, yes," he fibbed, "it's very interesting."

"Well," Mr. Bakura went on, clearly not noticing his son's little lie, "I've gone through the tomb we're working on, and I've decided that tomorrow, you can come along with me and my team to see it!"

"Of course, Father," Ryo falsely smiled, "I'd love to go with you."

"Are you sure it'd be smart to allow a child to go into a dangerous tomb?" one of Ryo's father's assistants pointed out.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "Ryo's not a child anymore, and I've already checked all of the traps and dangerous areas personally."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Sir," the assistant went on, "didn't you hear about the curse? According to legend, the spirit of that tomb will claim a soul each day until he is finally free!"

"Oh, please Richard," the archeologist laughed as he slapped his huge hand onto his son's back, "there's no such thing as magic or curses, right Ryo?"

"R-right…" Ryo trailed in response. Even though his father never believed in magic and curses, to Ryo, it was all just too real. He had to share his body with a sadistic spirit for almost four years, but luckily his yami was driven out when Yugi and the others defeated his and Zorc about a year ago. They all stayed friends through high school, but they all chose different career courses in collage, and Ryo hasn't heard from anyone since.

"Well then," Ryo's father announced as he stood up, "we should go to ahead and turn in for the night. After all, we're going to have a big day tomorrow!" Ryo sighed as he followed his father into the tent circle. He said good night and walked into his tent. He zipped up the front door, and he switched out of his clothing and into a pair of sweatpants.

A cool desert wind blew in from the window before he could find his sweatshirt in his mountain of clothing, making him shiver. He crawled over his sleeping bag towards the window to zip it up, but something made him stop. He peered outside. He saw one of the smallest wildlife species this unforgiving environment had to offer; a Fennec Fox. Its beady eyes sparkled like stars, and its normally tan fur glowed a light shade of silver in the moonlight. The large, bat-like ears twitched as the little nocturnal predator searched for a nighttime snack.

Ryo watched the shy creature until it froze. It turned its head towards the campsite, and it felt as if the fox's shining eyes were burning straight into the boy's soul. When he looked closer, he thought he could see irises of red, but the animal scurried away behind a large sand dune before the white-haired teen could conclude his hypothesis. Ryo sighed, and his body shook again as another gust of wind blew in his tent, reminding him to find his sweatshirt. He zipped up the window to prevent for wind in, and he continued in his quest to find the lost shirt.

He eventually found it, and slipped into the sleeping bag. However, no matter how much he tossed and turned, he couldn't get the little fox out of his mind. Was the sight of an animal considered good luck? Or bad? Ryo thought that it seemed much too cute to be a bad omen, but the thought lingered in his mind all night.

* * *

Ryo sat back in the passenger side of the jeep as his father drove the vehicle towards the newly discovered Egyptian tomb. Dust flew up all around as the other cars drove behind them on the sandy road in the hot desert sun. Ryo could feel sweat begin to already drop from the back of his neck and his forehead. His father must have seen him rub the back of his hand under his bangs, because he began to chuckle as drove closer to the excavation site.

"If you plan on coming with me to more digging sites, Ryo," he advised, "then I suggest you cut that rats' nest you call your hair." Ryo tried to glance up at his father, but the sun was just too bright, even under the hat he was wearing.

"Then again," his father went on, not waiting for an answer from him, "the nights would be even colder than they already are. Well, you're all grown up now, so I should let you choose." He stopped smiling, and Ryo could tell that his long white locks were not the only problem on his mind.

He looked away. Even before Ryo graduated from high school, he and his father had a hard time communicating to one another, and if they did manage to contact each other, it would be a very short conversation, at which his father would quickly get back to whatever he was doing before Ryo disturbed him. It was hard to catch his father on the phone, and emails would often get lost on their way to their final destination.

Ryo looked up, and he could see that he and the rest of the mechanical caravan were close to what looked like an ancient doorway that led underground. As they crept closer, he could see native workers already there, all doing different jobs. Some of them were pulling wheelbarrows filled with rocks, and others were trying to determine fragments of pottery on a table under a shaded work station.

When they were close enough, all of the desert jeeps halted, and Ryo pushed his door open and jumped out. When his father was out, he began leading the others towards the site.

"Well, Ryo," his father asked as they made their way in, "what do you think?"

"W-Well," he stumbled, "it looks like this site is a pretty big deal."

"It sure is," a female voice from behind announced, "after all, it's said that a rich king is buried somewhere inside the tomb over there." Ryo turned around, and he gasped with surprise… as well as joy. The woman was tan, and she had long black hair as well as bright blue eyes.

"Ishizu…?" Ryo asked. She nodded. The last time he saw her was when he previously came to Egypt. Again, it was his yami's manipulating that caused him to come, but he quickly caught up to Yugi and the others, and he watched as the multi-colored boy faced the pharaoh in the ceremonial duel.

"Go right ahead and talk, Ryo," his father said, "I bet you've got a lot of catching up to do. I'll be over with my team for a while. I'll come get you when we're ready to go inside the tomb." With that, he disappeared within the crowd of people. His son sighed. Sometimes, even now, it felt like Ryo's father was just itching to get rid of him.

"Hey Ryo," Ishizu said, "My brothers are here, too. Would you like to say 'hi'?" Ryo turned to her again and nodded.

"Of course," he smiled. They began walking towards a different part of the site. They began to approach a tan easy-up with a blonde tan boy, as well as a taller Egyptian man. When they were close enough, the blond one turned around and smiled at them.

"Hey Ishizu," the tall man greeted once they were under the shade as well.

"Hello Odion," she returned, "and hello Marik."

"Ryo," Marik gasped, "Ryo, is that really you?"

"Yep," the white-haired hikari smiled. Marik quickly glanced behind him and Ishizu, and then looked at Ryo again.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. His friend frowned.

"I haven't talked to Yugi or anyone since graduation," he explained, "We've all pretty much chose separate courses and such."

"So you're interested in becoming an archeologist or Egyptologist?" Odion asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what I want to do for the rest of my life," Ryo went on, "but Father invited me to come, and I thought I could get a taste and see if I want to do it."

"Oh," Marik responded, "well that's too bad. At least you have us!" Ryo smiled. It was nice of them to welcome him with open arms. It has been a while since they got to talk like normal friends. Well, sort of.

"Ryo," his father called, "we're getting ready to inside the tomb! Are your friends coming with us?"

"I need to stay and help out the workers," Odion said, "but you guys can go on."

"Are you sure, Odion?" his little sister asked. He nodded, and as he walked from under the shade, he waved goodbye.

"Well," Ishizu announced, "let's go, boys!" After they each grabbed their canteens filled with water, they met Ryo's father next to the mouth of the ancient tomb.

"Are you ready, son?" Ryo's father asked. The pale hikari looked into his father's eyes, and he saw love and compassion. Ryo nodded.

"Alright everyone," the archeologist instructed, "make sure you stay with the group at all times." The professor began passing out flashlights to Ishizu, Marik, and Ryo. Afterwards, he walked inside and beckoned them to follow. Next in was Marik, then Ishizu, and lastly was Ryo. The walls began to enclose them as they were swallowed in by the darkness. It was stuffy inside, and even though everyone had their flashlights on, Ryo still felt uneasy. But why? He was perfectly safe with his father, Ishizu, and Marik… Right? He tried listening to Ishizu in order to help get his mind off of the uneasiness.

"Most of us have theorized that this tomb was that of an unknown king or a rich noble," Ishizu explained, "it's because of all of the hidden chambers just filled with riches."

"However," Ryo's father added, "we've been unable to find any sort of inscription in any part of the tomb. And we haven't found a chamber with a body yet."

Ryo scratched his head. What was an ancient Egyptian tomb without a mummy?

As he ran the rays of his flashlight over the walls, Ryo thought that he saw some kind of carving. He walked up to it, and when he was close enough, he noticed that they were in fact hieroglyphics. He had found something!

"Father," he called, "Father, come have a look at this!" Ryo found it difficult to hold in his excitement as his father, Marik, and Ishizu ran over to the inscription.

"Well I'll be damned," the archeologist admired, "Excellent work, Ryo! You found something that all of the professionals missed!" Ryo's heart swelled with pride. He finally made his father proud.

"Ishizu," Marik asked, "Do you think you can read it?" She nodded, and she took a closer look at the ancient writing.

"It says," she read, "_'I lost the first, but now I've won.'_" Marik scratched his head.

"What do you suppose it mea--" Ryo stopped as he felt the cold ground below him disappear. He watched as his father, Ishizu, and Marik disappeared as he was quickly swallowed by the cold loneliness. The last thing he heard was his father calling out his name.

As the rest of the group stared into the seemingly bottomless hole, no one noticed the pair of glowing red eyes carefully watching them…

* * *

**A/N: I guess the hieroglyphics kind of suck, but other than that, I think it's pretty good so far. The minor caracter of Richard is dedicated to (and inspired by) ireneotaku. Please leave a review! **


	2. Trapped and Lost

**A/N: I was requested to update this. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated T for teen due to some language and frightening images. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous that people may have heard of before reading this.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trapped and Lost

Ryo slowly opened his eyes as he tried to remember where he was.

He was lying on his back as his eyes shifter to the right, then to the left, and finally above. It was so dark, he couldn't tell if his eyes were really opened until he saw a small beam of light drift down from an opening in the ceiling.

As he tried to sit up, the hikari suddenly remembered where he was, and how he got there: the trip, the hike, the fall… Wait, the fall?

Ryo sat up with a twinge of pain, but he ignored it and looked back up at the opening. How could he have no injuries, let alone live through the dangerous plummet? There wasn't anything down there that could've broken his fall.

Ryo's muscles ached as he stood up. He leaned on the cold, rocky wall. Suddenly, realization slammed into his mind harder than a bat: he was trapped in an ancient Egyptian tomb with no water, no food, and no way out.

"Father," he yelled in desperation, "Father, I need help! Where are you?! Father!" His calls more and more frantic, but still no one answered. At least, no _human _answered.

When Ryo let his body slide down and he was sitting up against the wall, tears began to swell up his eyes. Then, he heard something walking in front of him. He reached his flashlight and turned it on as he looked up. To his astonishment, and frightened surprise, he was not alone after all.

There, sitting with its bushy tail wrapped neatly over its little paws, was the Fennec fox Ryo had seen the night before. But it didn't look anything like the other foxes his father had shown him; this one had eyes that were a glowing red, and its fur glowed a ghostly silver. And when Ryo's flashlight shot a beam of light at it, it didn't flinch or run away. All it did was blink its blood-red eyes.

Ryo's eyes brightened. Not only did the fox give him some creepy company now, but the little animal gave him an idea: the creature was _outside _the night before. The animal would probably also try to avoid people, even though it seemed to have a liking to Ryo. Thus, it must have found another way in… and out. All Ryo had to do was coax the little fox to show him the way, which could be an impossible task. How could a wild animal understand what he wanted?

The hikari stood up and cleared his throat.

"U-um," he stumbled, "you don't think you could show me how you managed to get in here, could you?" The fox looked and him and flicked its large, bat-like ears, as if letting Ryo know that it did in fact hear him. The furry animal stood up and started trotting down the ancient hallway. When he didn't follow, the fox just stood there, starring at him. Ryo gulped. Was it wise to randomly follow an oddly colored fox? But what other choice did he have?

Ryo took one step, and then another. The fox's ears perked up, and it began going forward again, with Ryo right behind it.

Ryo expected to see hieroglyphics or statues or _something _that would make the tomb seem interesting. But they didn't pass by anything so far.

"You know," he began to talk to the fox, "it's odd that there's nothing here. Most tombs would have artifacts in it… was this place broken into by tomb robbers, Little Fox?" It didn't answer, but instead just flicked its huge ears.

"But there aren't any--" Ryo stopped as they walked up to what looked like a doorway on the left right side of the hallway. The hikari stopped and faced the large hall in the wall. He gulped as the fox just sat where it was. The white-haired boy shone his flashlight into the darkness, and he nearly screamed; inside were sarcophaguses vertically lying on the wall. They didn't seemed to all be painted with gold and many precious stones embedded in them.

"B-but," Ryo shook, "F-Father said that all kings had their _own _tombs! These are far too nice for just _anybody_…" He flinched when he felt something step on his boot. He quickly looked own, expecting to see a rotting hand covered in cloth, but instead saw his little fox friend looking up back at him. He guessed that it was trying to get him to go on.

Ryo nodded. "Alright, let's keep going. Father'll know more once I tell him when we get out of here." The fox seemed to nod, and it began walking forward again. They didn't pass by anything else special.

Eventually, Ryo began to see a little white dot ahead of them. As they got closer, it grew, both in size and brightness. It was the exit! They were almost there!

"Oh, thank goodness," he sighed with relief, "but how do I repay a fox?" The creature didn't respond, and it began to break from a fast trot to a run. Ryo did the same, relief and happiness pushing him forward.

"Almost there," Ryo smiled, "just a few more--" he was suddenly stopped when he felt a huge, powerful hand grasp his pale arm, and he dropped his almost dead flashlight. All of the happy and safe feelings drained away from his face, and were suddenly turned to fright and disbelief. He was so close… But when Ryo looked up to see his kidnapper, he screamed; it had no face. Instead, it had gray, worn-down skin, holes for eyes, and was completely wrapped up in ancient Egyptian cloth.

Suddenly, a new fear struck down Ryo's spine; the fox. He looked back down at his little friend. It was sitting with its sliver, bushy tail around its small paws.

"Run," Ryo ordered, "Run, Little Fox! What are you doing, you bloody animal?! I said run!" But no matter how much the hikari yelled, the fox didn't move. Instead, it seemed as if a grin began to grow across its furry face.

"You're still a gullible fool," it whispered.

"D-did…" Ryo was too shocked and frightened to speak.

"You asked how you could repay me, right," the fox smirked as it walked up to the captured Ryo, "well, don't worry. I know _exactly _how you'll repay me." Ryo's eyes seemed to be twice their normal size, and his brown eyes were nothing but tiny orbs inside a sea of frightened white.

The fox turned to the mummy that was holding the hikari.

"Let's go," it ordered, "We need to knock him out so he doesn't get any hopes of escape."

"No," Ryo muttered, "I-it can't be… it just can't! Th-this has to be a dream…"

"Oh, no, Ryo," the fox laughed, "this is all quite real!" The mummy dragged Ryo away as the fox trotted triumphantly with it, leaving the flashlight behind.

* * *

Ryo's father slammed his fist onto the wooden desk underneath one of the tents. It had been 24 hours since his precious son had disappeared inside the tomb.

"Please, Professor Bakura," Ishizu begged, "please stay calm, sir! They're already sending another search party--"

"But no one's found him," Mr. Bakura yowled. The young Egyptian stepped back, towards her brothers, Marik and Odion. She could see a tear begin to roll down the worried father's cheek.

"Poor Ryo," he muttered, "he must be so scared…" He sighed as he placed his hand under his glasses before continuing, "I promised myself… and _her_, that nothing would happen to him…" Marik looked down at his feet, trying to find a way to comfort him… unfortunately, he failed miserably. Odion looked away and sighed as Ishizu just starred at the broken man in front of her. He began to gasp for air, and tears began to flow down his face, and Mr. Bakura tried to cover them up by keeping his hand over his face and turning away from his company.

"What am I going to do…?" he sobbed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bakura," Marik tried to reassure, "we're going to find him."

"Alive," the older man asked as he looked up, "or will we find his body, rotting in the hall of an ancient hell?" Marik turned away. He didn't have the heart to honestly answer that question.

"Please, sir," Ishizu pressed, "we mustn't think negatively. We _will _find him… alive."

"Ishizu," Marik whispered, "can I have a word with you outside?" She nodded, and then followed him outside of the tent. It was almost dark, and the evening stars began to appear and glitter in the dark blue sky.

"What is it, Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"There's no way that Ryo went missing on accident," Marik explained. His sister looked at him.

"A-are you suggesting that…" she said in horror. Marik nodded grimly. She looked away and placed her hand on the side of her head.

"B-but I thought--" she stuttered before being interrupted by her brother.

"I thought so too, Sister," he agreed, "but apparently, it wasn't destroyed like we thought it was.

"Oh, Marik," Ishizu asked solemnly, "what are we going to do? Mr. Bakura must _not _know that his son is in even more trouble than he thinks…"

"I have an idea," he mentioned, "but I'm going to have to borrow your laptop or phone, Sister."

* * *

**A/N: WHY HAVE MY CHAPTERS BEEN SO FRIKIN' SHORT?! Geez, this isn't anything like my normal self… then again, there really is not such thing as a NORMAL me. I'm sorry, guys. But I definitely know where I'm heading with this one. Also, I'll be gone for a while starting next Monday, so I won't be on the site for a long, long time. Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. THOSE ARE VERY IMPORTANT! They might make me work on my stories while I'm gone…**


	3. Sleepless Night

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my multi-chapters, but you'll have to forgive me for that. I've been busy, and I'm dealing with an outburst of plot bunnies, if you know what I mean, and a case of writers' block for Circus Freak (I have no idea why I still have that up since none of you read it). I know that you guys aren't the least bit interested in my problems, so I'm gonna go on ahead and skip everything to the chapter already.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Sleepless Night**_

Yugi yawned as he stood behind the sleeping cash register in the empty fast-food restaurant. He looked at the clock.

"7:30," he mumbled to himself, "I can't believe the manager makes us take these frickin' shifts. At least first class isn't 'til 12…" He lifted his head as he heard the front door open.

"Mornin', Yug!" Jonouchi greeted. Yugi just smiled and waved. The tall blond guy was the only friend from high school he stayed in good contact with. Honda moved to New York to be closer to family, and Anzu was in Hollywood trying to either get an acting part or a dancing part in a musical or something. Ryo, as far as Yugi knew, was currently attending Purdue University. But the white-haired boy would send short emails to Yugi every once and a while, and it would just be little notes like "how have you been?" or something like that.

"So what can I help you with?" Yugi asked.

"Aw, come on, buddy! Ya gotta know my specialty by now?" Jonouchi smiled.

"Right," his short friend responded, "sausage and egg English muffin with extra cheese and two hash browns with a mocha coffee to drink." The taller boy laughed.

"Y'know me too well, Yug!" he admired as he paid for his food. Yugi entered it in, and then he added his own separate breakfast. Pretty soon, their food came in, and the boys sat down in the dining room at one of the tables.

"So has anything exciting happened in any of your classes?" Yugi asked in between mouthfuls of bisect. Jonouchi shrugged.

"Not much," he said, "at least not _about _the lessons." Yugi looked up. What did Jonouchi mean?

"I've been hearing rumors," the blond kid explained, "from the archeological people, that there's been a discovery in Egypt."

"Wow," Yugi exclaimed, "that's pretty cool! What do they think it is?"

"Well," his friend explained, "they think it's a tomb of some sort. But they haven't found very much writings, and they've failed to find any bodies. But they have found a bit of hidden treasures… and clever traps." Yugi soon noticed that his friend was not smiling.

"Really," the shorter boy wondered, "has anyone been injured?"

"Well, no," friend continued, "but someone has gone missing." Yugi gulped.

"W-who?" he slowly asked, the both of them forgetting about their food. Jonouchi doesn't answer for a few minutes. But when he looks up, he had a serious look in his eyes.

"It's Ryo." Yugi's face lost all of its color, and he began to feel so light-headed he thought he might faint.

"That's not funny," Yugi said, "not at all, Jonouchi! How could you say something so terrible?" His blonde friend just shook his head.

"I wish I didn't have to say it," he responded.

"What was Ryo doing in Egypt," Yugi wondered, "I thought he was in college. Is there anything we can do?"

"Unless you want to go all the way to Egypt and help with the searches," Jonouchi answered, "no. there's really nothing we can do." Yugi just shook his head, still unable to believe what his best friend had told him.

Ryo was always the quiet one. The one who was always by himself. The one who had to carry a heavy heart. And this guy was the one who had to suffer the most, even though he had never done a villainous thing in his life. He couldn't even make it to be the bad guy in a play, no matter how hard he would try.

_…Yugi…_

The boy looked up. Who was that?

_…Yugi, you must listen…_

The pharaoh? But how is this possible?

The next thing Yugi knew, he was in a dark room surrounded by glittering stars. He looked forward, and he saw the being that had shared a body with him for four years.

"Yami," he yelled, "Yami!" The king turned around, and he smiled at his hikari.

"What are you doing here," he began asking, "How did you get here? Where are we? Where have--"

"Calm down," Yami interrupted, "I'm afraid I don't have enough time to answer all of your questions." He paused to make sure that Yugi was listening to him.

"Ryo is in terrible danger," he finally said. Yugi nodded.

"I know," he answered, "but they've got search parties in Egypt putting searching for him. I'm sure that they'll find him--"

"Yugi," the former king interrupted again, "he's in even more danger then that. If you don't take action, the boy will die." Yugi's face went cold.

"Will die," he repeated, "will die… but without food or water, of course he will--"

"He's being tortured," Yami yelled impatiently, "tortured by the dark magic of ancient Egypt! You must go and help him! If you don't he'll suffer a slow and agonizing death!"

Before Yugi could ask anything else, his vision faded, and he was back in the restaurant with Jonouchi.

"How long was I out," Yugi mumbled to himself.

"What," his friend asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Jonouchi," the shorter boy yelled, "we have to go to Egypt!" The other boy looked at him confusingly.

"Egypt," he asked, "why? What difference will we make?"

"We just have to," Yugi countered, "I'm gonna call Marik. I'm sure he can help us get tickets!" And with that, he bolted out of the building.

And then he came back, with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"…after I tell my boss I'm too sick to work."

* * *

Yugi lied in his bed staring up at the ceiling. For about thirty minutes now, he's been tossing and turning in the sheets, but he couldn't get to sleep. He kept wondering how Yami was able to communicate with him. Or was it really Yami…? No, Yugi was sure of it. It was definitely him. There was no doubt about it.

But what about his message? About Ryo being tortured in a tomb in Egypt? was that true? It seemed so inhumane. It was like kicking a puppy. Of course, Yugi did meet one person who would happily kick a hundred puppies… but he was gone. Banished into the shadows. Or better yet, his soul was completely shredded by the power of light.

However, there was one thing that was true; Ryo was lost and all alone in a world far away from home.

* * *

Ryo began to wake up. His body was aching all over, and he was lying on cold stone. When he tried to rub his eyes opened, he realized that his hands were bind behind his back, and his legs were tied up as well. He began squirming and twisting around in a vain attempt to break the ropes.

The white-haired boy stopped moving when he heard ghostly footsteps from the black hallway ahead of him. Ryo could feel his heart pound inside his chest so hard and fast that he thought that the little muscle was going to break his ribs, and his body was shaking so hard someone would've thought he was going through hypothermia.

The footsteps became louder and louder as Ryo's heart pounded harder and harder. But he could never imagine the horror that the footsteps came from.

Ryo could feel all of what little color he had drain from his face as he looked up. Dark clothing. Piercing fangs. Long, crazy hair a sadistic smile.

"Did you miss me, Ryo?" he laughed. Ryo couldn't get control over his mouth well enough to make words.

"H-how…" he managed to choke out. Bakura grinned.

"Now that's not very important," he sneered, "since there's no way for me to leave this time."

Ryo could feel his body begin to shake, and he thought he was going to black out. But he soon realized that it was just going to get even worse.

His brown eyes grew from horror as he watched his darker self pull out a knife. The yami smiled.

"Open your mouth, Ryo," he ordered. The hikari froze, slamming his teeth and lips shut. He shook his head.

He didn't know if this was all a dream or if it was real, but knowing his sadistic yami, why take the chance?

The yami shook his head and made a few "tsks" with his tongue.

"Haven't you grown up at all while I was gone?" he asked impatiently. When Ryo didn't answer, the yami gritted his teeth, and walked even closer to the defenseless hikari.

He began kicking Ryo's abdomen and stomach over and over and over again.

"Open… your… damn… mouth!" Bakura yelled as he slammed his foot into Ryo forcefully.

Ryo wanted to scream with pain, but he knew that if he did, the yami would take the advantage and slam the blade down his throat.

Although, he doesn't really know why his yami would want to hurt him. Of course, the sadist would never need a reason other than the sheer joy it brings to him.

Poor Ryo could feel his last meal begin to slowly creep back up. But he kept his mouth shut as tight as he could. It would only make the scene worse.

Bakura finally got fed up with Ryo, and he got on his knees and grabbed his hikari by the throat.

Then he began to squeeze.

Ryo's breathing became short and shallow, and he knew that sucking in air from his nose wasn't going to be enough.

Bakura grinned, and he easily slipped his knife with his free hand in between Ryo's lips. The hikari clenched his teeth, but he was too weak from lack of breath.

The yami laughed as he lifted the upper jaw and slipped his blade in.

Ryo began to taste medal and blood as the knife sliced the soft tissue of his inner cheek.

* * *

**A/N: You know how people but fluff in just for the sole purpose of having a lovey-dovey scene? Well, I put in violence to satisfy my sadistic needs! So how bad did I freak you guys out? Please review!**


	4. Friends and Relatives

**A/N: Again, please forgive my slow updates. Even though I have a ton of time on my hands right now, finding internet is a whole other story. And speaking of stories, I believe you all have requested the next chapter of this?**

**Chapter 4: Friends and Relatives**

* * *

Yugi pulled his carry-on bag as he quickly walked out of the boarding area and into the lobby. Jonouchi was sluggishly heaving his shoulder bag as he tried to keep up with his shorter friend.

"H-Hey Yug," the blonde teen mumbled, "slow it down a bit. Egypt ain't goin' anywhere."

"No," the hikari countered, "The faster we find Marik and Ishizu, the faster they'll take us to the tomb, and the faster we can save Ryo!"

Jonouchi shook his head, not in the mood for arguing. I'd just be too much work.

After passing by many gift shops and food stands, the pair eventually spotted a blonde, tan teen standing next to a woman with long black hair.

"Marik," Yugi yelled, "Hey, Marik! We're over here!" The other hikari looked up, and he waved.

"Hey guys," Marik greeted, "where's the rest of the gang?"

"They've got other things goin' on," Jonouchi explained in between breaths.

"Oh, I see," Marik tried to smile, but fear and worry were evident in his purple eyes.

"Where's the tomb? We have to hurry!" Yugi said frantically. Ishizu shook head.

"You just got here," she explained, "I can tell you're both tired and hungry, and we need to grab your bags."

Ishizu and Marik led the travelers through the busy streets of Cairo. Jonouchi yawned, and Yugi could feel his feet begin to ache.

"Hey guys," Jonouchi complained, "Where are we going? When are we gonna get there? Why can't we just take car?"

"Don't worry guys," Marik reassured, "we're almost there."

"But you didn't answer my other two questions," the tall traveler retorted. Yugi just rolled his eyes and hoped that Marik's version of "almost there" is the same as his version.

After a few long and agonizing minutes, the two Egyptians stopped in front of a shop. Yugi and Jonouchi looked up in an attempt to read the sign, but, as they expected, it was in a completely different language.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked.

"We're at our friend's restaurant," Ishizu smiled. They walked through the doors, and the hungry travelers walked right in.

When they were inside, a short man walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello, hello," he greeted, "welcome!"

"Mr. Hassen," Ishizu explained, "these are our friends Yugi and Jonouchi." Mr. Hassen reached for each of the travelers' hands.

"Welcome to Egypt," he greeted again, "I have heard much about you both. Especially you, Yugi." The short boy turned a bit red.

"Thank you, sir," he responded. After that, the restaurant owner showed them to a table.

"Come, come," he encouraged, "please, sit! You must be hungry! I will personally take care of you all!"

"Thanks, man," Jonouchi thanked as the man walked away, "Man, that guy sure is nice!"

"He is," Marik explained, "and he's an awesome cook!"

Yugi stared at the bare table in front of him. His mind was completely lost in a maze of confusion and unanswered questions.

How was he supposed to help Ryo?

How did Yami transfer that message?

Who, or what, got to Ryo?

Why would anyone want to harm him?

The questions never left Yugi's mind for the rest of their stay at the restaurant.

* * *

Yugi was in his tent putting on his sleeping clothes when he heard someone walk up to his tent. He quickly buttoned up his soft blue shirt before he unzipped the front door of his tent. He half expected it to be Jonouchi to say good night for the up-teenth time, but instead, it was a man with blue hair and glasses.

"I-I'm sorry," the apologized in a British accent, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," the short teen assured, "it's gonna be hard to sleep tonight anyway!"

"May I ask you something?" the man wondered. Yugi nodded.

"Did you come to help save my son?" Yugi froze.

"A-Are you," he asked, "are you Ryo's father?" The man nodded. Yugi stepped out of the tent to better listen to Mr. Bakura.

"I didn't force him to come," the father explained, "he just said he didn't really know what to do after college, and I just wanted to give him an opportunity… and I also wanted to see him again. I don't often get to spend time with him."

Yugi nodded, signaling that he heard and understood the man's words.

"We're going to do everything to find him, Mr. Bakura," the boy assured. The man smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he muttered as Yugi returned to his tent for the night.

* * *

Ryo's eyes slowly began to reveal his surroundings in cloudy and blurry vision. His head was throbbing, and he wasn't sure where exactly he was. When his vision became clearer, there was nothing but a stone room bathed by the light of the moon from an above window.

A shiver ran down his spine when he suddenly remembered what had happened to him before he lost conciseness. He ran his fingers over his cheeks, but he didn't find any cuts. He couldn't even taste any blood or scars on the inside of his mouth.

He was both relieved and completely confused. Was it all just a dream? But if that were true, then why wasn't he back in his tent, or at least back where he fell, covered in bruises and cuts with a few broken bones?

Then a thought crossed his mind. A small, terrifying thought.

…Was he dead? Has he disappeared from the world?

"B-Big Brother," a broken voice echoed in the dark room. Ryo jumped on his feet and scanned the room frantically. Only one person ever called him that. And she's supposed to be gone.

"Amane…?" he whispered back. A young girl with long hair stumbled from the shadows. She was holding onto the ancient stones for balance, and she was covered in crimson streams and dark blue spots.

"Amane!" Ryo ran over to his hurt sister and helped her stand. She looked up at him with weak but grateful eyes.

"Big Brother," she mumbled. She turned around and gave him a hug.

Seeing Amane like this is strong proof for Ryo's theory of being dead. But would Amane know or not?

"Amane," Ryo began. She answered by looking up at him. He sighed and continued.

"Amane, are we-" He stopped when he felt and sharp agonizing pain slice through his stomach. He looked down and Amane was no longer looking up at him, and she wore a twisted grin on her pale face. She started giggling as she backed away to reveal a blade skewered into his body. Ryo fell to his knees as Amane began laughing even harder.

"Yes! I win!" she shouted. She twirled and danced around as she laughed as if she were in a ballroom dance. She then stared at her brother with blood-shot eyes. Her laughter had ceased.

"And I would've gotten there faster if _you _never existed." She growled as she approached her half-conscious brother. She grabbed his shirt and started to forcefully shake him back and forth.

"_You _were always the favorite! _You _were always cared for first," she yowled, "All because you had no frickin' idea how to make friends! Oh, poor you! Poor you! While _I _was thrown back in the corner like trash! I bet Mother purposefully got in the car crash to get rid of me, even though it took her life as well!"

Ryo's body was numb now, but he could still just barely hear his sister's rant about how he ruined her chance for life. He felt like crying.

"N-No," he muttered, "No Amane… she… she wouldn't-" Amane became infuriated. She stopped shaking him like a bloody doll as she pulled the blade out of his body.

"SHUT UP!" She slammed her weapon towards her brother once again, not caring where on him it would land.

* * *

**A/N: At first, I was going to have Bakura come back, but then I remembered that someone requested more evil Amane. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
